


Bound

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan should have known better than to think he could get away with hurting Ripper's slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

Squirming around on the satin sheets, Ethan rattled the cuffs locked around his wrists and ankles.

“Are these really necessary old boy?” He asked the man standing in the gloom in front of him.

Silence was the only response he got.

“Come on Rip. You know I'm more than up for any games you want to play, so there isn't any need for these is there?” Smirking he rattled the cuffs again, but not as vigorously as the first time. They were starting to pinch. Especially the one's locking his hands to the bed head.

This earned him a glare before Ripper, Ethan refused to think of him as Giles, turned his back on him and picked up a length of rope.

“Well now. If I knew you were interested in a little bondage I would have made it a point to visit sooner.” The smirk was audible in his voice but so was the tremor.

Ethan tried to maintain a semblance of confidence but it was wavering badly. The fact that Ripper hadn't said a word wasn't good. Ethan had learnt over the years that unlike most people who got loud when they were angry, Ripper usually went quiet. And the quieter he was, the more pissed off he was. Which almost always meant that Ethan would pay for it since Ethan was usually the cause of his anger.

He watched as Ripper took hold of the restraints on his legs and silently wove the rope around them before looping the other end around the conveniently located metal rings at the bottom of the bed. Ethan didn't even question the existence of the rings. After all, he knew what inhabited these rooms. He'd have been more surprised if there hadn't been certain oddities like the metal rings and rope lying about.

Snapping his wandering mind back to the issue at hand, or foot as the case may be, Ethan watched in trepidation as Ripper finished tying off the rope and stood, looking over his prone form.

The look in the other man's eyes caused Ethan's heart to skip a beat. Licking suddenly dry lips, Ethan grinned weakly, “Be a good fellow and let me go Rip. I'm truly sorry about what happened with your Slayer. You know I don't mean any harm. I just like a bit of chaos is all.”

Smacking his hands down on the mattress on either side of Ethan's head, Ripper leaned over Ethan, so close that Ethan could see the throbbing vein in his temple, the only outward indication that the older man was furious. Green eyes spat fire at him, daring him to continue. And as usual, Ethan ignored all the warning signs and kept running his mouth off.

“I didn't intend for her to get hurt. How was I to know that imp had a grudge against slayers and wanted to kill them all? It was only a small stab wound, nothing to- aaghh!”

Ripper's hand had grasped his throat and squeezed hard enough to cut him off and bound as he was, Ethan couldn't retaliate, more than to emit a gurgle. Not that he would hit back anyway. He knew better than to try to fight back when Ripper was in this mood.

As quickly as he'd grabbed Ethan's throat, Ripper let go. He moved back off the bed and rummaged inside the open drawer of the bedside table, before pulling out what looked like a black scarf. He tested the strength of the scarf before turning wicked eyes on the cuffed man in front of him.

“What's that for? And get that look off your face Rip.”

Ethan tried to shift away but was hampered by the fact he was effectively tied down to the bed. He watched with wide eyes as Ripper came closer and then started struggling in earnest when said scarf was used to blindfold him. His struggles were in vain however as Ripper very obviously had the advantage. Real fear started to steal through his limbs now. Being blindfolded usually held no fear for Ethan, in his younger years, blindfolds had been a favourite tool to spice things up. That had been a long time ago however and Ethan was pretty sure that Ripper wasn't in a playful mood. He was too furious over his Slayer being hurt.

Ripper had been very thorough with the blindfold and Ethan was now completely in the dark. Straining his other senses, he could hear Ripper's light breathing and the rustle of cloth. Tensing up didn't help as he felt Ripper's hands on him again and he was very efficiently stripped of his clothing, the sound of both shirt and pants tearing when they were caught on the cuffs loud in the room.

“Wha- aaah!”

His voice ended on an impressive squeak as he felt the hands of the other man move down his body to his crotch where those same hands proceeded to fondle and pump his rapidly hardening cock.

He bucked into the familiar grasp, a smirk crossing his face. Looks like he was wrong and Ripper was in the mood for a bit of slap and tickle. Not that that was a problem, Ethan was more than happy to oblige.

It took only a few minutes before Ripper had Ethan gasping and writhing on the bed. Expertly bringing him to the brink, he stopped just short of actually letting Ethan come. He let Ethan stew for a few minutes, ignoring all the pleas and swearing, before he started again. He kept doing this until he had Ethan in such exquisite pleasure and pain that he was oblivious to everything. His wrists and ankles were red raw from his attempts to pull free, and he was sweat slick and hoarse from shouting and swearing, but all his focus was narrowed on the feelings that Ripper was drawing out of him. Just as he was on the verge of coming, Ripper stopped again but this time removed his hands altogether.

Back arching helplessly, Ethan bucked trying to gain some more friction but to no avail. Flopping back on the bed he turned his blindfolded face to where he thought Ripper was.

“Damn you Ripper! What the bloody hell are you playing at?!”

All he heard was a low chuckle, the sound of footsteps and then nothing.

“Rip? Ripper? Rupert! Come back here, damn you! You can't leave me here like this! You teasing bastard!”

Ignoring the curses being thrown at him, Giles adjusted himself in his trousers and carefully climbed up the ladder, satisfied with his handiwork. As paybacks went, it didn't amount to much, not when compared to the damage and hurt that Ethan had caused, but Giles knew that what he had done would be remembered by Ethan far longer than any actual physical damage.

As he walked back to his apartment, he idly wondered what Spike's reaction would be to finding a naked, horny and blindfolded man tied to his bed...

-Fin-


End file.
